So Close
by BitterSweetInnocence
Summary: Read to find out, it's just a tiny adorable story.


So Close

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own HP or the song So Close.... le sigh (any changes made are the only things I own)

Harry James Potter was nervous as fuck. The only thing he could think about was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ginny, he knew with this war hanging over them there was a good chance that the rest of their lives might not be much longer. Harry didn't care though, he wanted to be able to call Ginny Weasley his wife if only for a little while. Harry played nervously with the ring in his pocket as he walked out into the yard at The Burrow, he was glad he had opted not to disguise himself for Bill's wedding, it made his plan easier to carry out. He walked over to Ginny who looked gorgeous in her long green dress that showed off her curves. "erhm, hey Gin...would you uh...um..like to dance?" Ginny suddenly got that incredibly hypnotizing smile on her face as she nodded and took his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. As Harry pulled her close, a new song began.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Harry let the lyrics wash over him as he held Ginny close. When he was with her, in her arms, there was no more war...no more being the 'chosen one'; here, with her, he was just Harry. He could almost taste a normal life for a moment when he was with her. He loved the peace that she brought to him.

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

_Harry whispered the words of the song into Ginny's ear and felt her shiver. "Cold, Gin?" Ginny shook her head, "no, just safe," she whispered back. Harry leaned down and kissed her gently before he winked and turned around. "Could I have everyone's attention, please?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry and Ginny. "Right, Bill, I know this is your day and I don't want to steal your thunder...but if I don't do this now, I don't know when I'll get another chance." With that said, Harry got Bill to pause the song where it was, Harry turned to Ginny and looked deep into her eyes. "Ginny, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You've taught me what it means to love someone, and I can truly be myself when I'm with you. You're one of the few people that don't see me as 'the boy-who-lived', you see me as Harry. I love you more than anything," Harry slowly got down on one knee and heard gasps around the yard, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long it may be. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Harry pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it up, Ginny's eyes widened and filled with tears. Ginny took a deep breath and said, "No." Harry's eyes closed so she wouldn't see the pain she had just caused him. Ginny laughed, "I'm sorry,I didn't mean course I'll marry you!" Smiling in relief, Harry slipped the emerald engagement ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her with everything he had in him. Everyone around them was clapping Bill unpaused the song and Harry and Ginny began to dance again._

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close _

Harry sang the lyrics softly into Ginny's ear and she smiled softly at him.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

Harry had never felt happier, but he knew they still had a long road ahead of them. He would marry Ginny and then he would destroy Tom Riddle, then he would come back and live a happy life with the ones he loved.

- One Week Later -

Harry and Ginny had just exchanged their wedding vows. Harry, Ron and Hermione would be leaving in two days to finish the mission that Dumbledore had left him. Ginny had wanted to go but knew she would be needed at hogwarts. Harry had made her promise to only tell those they trust that she had married him, if Riddle found out.... that would be the end, for both of them. Harry looked deep into her eyes and smiled, he didn't know when he would see her again after he left. Harry knew they were so close, yet still so far.

Fini


End file.
